


Fatty McButtonsCry

by maxduckbutt



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin's being mean, Fluff, It's funny and cute, Jaejoong makes it all better, M/M, Or tries to at least, Romance, Yunho's chubby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxduckbutt/pseuds/maxduckbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho mourns the loss of his dignity. Jaejoong tries to make him feel better....or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fatty McButtonsCry

Jaejoong stretched his arms above him, grunting as his muscles tried to relax after a hard day’s shoot.

He flopped down on to his bed and stared blearily at the ceiling, wondering how long he’d have to stay up until Yunho called.

As if responding to his thoughts, his phone buzzed, causing the older man to stifle a laugh as it brushed against the ticklish part of his thigh.

He picked it up on the 3rd ring.

“Hello?”

“I’m being made fun of.”

“Huh?”

“Am I fat?”

“Yes.”

“Jae…” Yunho whined, and Jaejoong could practically see the pout gracing the younger’s face.

“What happened, Yunho-ah?”

“Some stupid picture of me eating and my shirt buttons straining against my stomach is going viral on the Internet…Changmin hasn’t stopped laughing for the last hour.”

“Aw, it can’t be that bad.”

“It is!” Jaejoong choked back a laugh as Changmin’s voice filtered through the line.

“Changmin, stop making fun of Yunho.”

“Like he’s ever going to listen…” Yunho mumbled.

“Well if it makes you feel better, I like it when you’re chubby. More Yunho to love, if you get what I’m saying…after all…that fat does move to choice extremities…” Jaejoong stated greasily.

“YOU’RE ON SPEAKER PHONE, YOU NASTY!” Changmin shouted, causing Yunho to laugh at the obviously disgruntled boy.

“Then stop listening, you brat. Yunho, don’t let stuff like that get to you. You’re propagating a good body image. But if it still bothers you, you can just go work it off.”

“But it’s so embarrassing, Jae. Everyone’s just laughing at me.”

“Let them. You’re mine anyway. And I promise, it really isn’t as bad as you think it is…I’m sure everyone’s teasing you in good humor.”

Jaejoong felt his phone buzz against his palm.

“Ask him to check his phone!” Changmin shouted.

Chuckling to himself, Jaejoong lowered his phone to check the latest message from the youngest.

There were a few seconds of total silence, before a rumbling sound emanated from Jaejoong.

“Jae? You still there? Are you okay? CHANGMIN WHAT DID YOU SEND HIM?!”

“A picture of your fattiness!”

“Jaejoong? Are you laughing? Are you actually laughing?! You better not be laughing! YAH! Kim Jaejoong!”

The oldest couldn’t take it anymore.

“PFFFTBWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA- THE BUTTONS ARE CRYING-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-YUNHO, OH MY GOD YOU’RE KILLING YOUR SHIRT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHA!!”

“JAEJOONG!”

And that was how Jaejoong was ignored for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comment/Kudos you know how it's done.


End file.
